


Transformers Love

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: BumblebeexTruly





	Transformers Love

Bee was working with the others as he sighed "Man, i wish there was something to do." he said.

Allie was sitting in her room as she was drawin.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly was currently at the autobot base. She entered her crushes berth room.  
"Bee I love you so much," she said blushing.

Ok

Starscream was on the hunt for any girl that he could take and claim as his sparkmate. Allie would do good he smirked to himself thinking that.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Mine is an immortal human   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Bee looked at her and smiled "Hey truly, I-i love you t-too." he said.

Allie looked at the tree she was drawing as she hummed a song.

(but she cant transform she just gets the power)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok 

Truly blushed.  
"Bee can we talk 'privately' in your room?" She asked him swaying her hips hoping he'd get the message.

Starscream tracked down where she lived and he grabbed her breaking the window and was taking her back to base.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Bee looked at her as he still stood there. He wanted to tease her "About what?" he asked.

Allie gasped as she let her left eye glow blue "Let go of me!!" she said breaking free.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I wanna be your sparkmate Bee! I feel this undeniable strong connection to you! Please be lets interface!" Truly said.

Starscream knocked her out and grabbed her picking her up and put her on his shoulder heading into the base.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Bee looked at her "Im a giant ro-wait hold on." he said trasforming and letting his holoform out of the car.

Allie woke up in a berth room as she rubbed her eyes. "W-where am i?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly stared at him up and down and she had a nosebleed thinking he was sexy and hot.

Starscream was on the bed next to her and stroked her cheek.  
"Its ok my dear. I want to make you my sparkmate is all."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(bumblebee: https://images.app.goo.gl/Mroq8dk8ZS9Qv4BX9  
Starscream: https://images.app.goo.gl/L3Bk8jHoGZD7qakT6)

Allie looked at him as she quickly got up "Your a decepticon. Why should i trust you?" she said.

Bee walked over to her as he kissed her cheek "Come on angel." he said slapping her ass   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly blushed beet red moaning as she ran into his room.  
"Before we start Bee I need to tell you something. I am immortal. Primus has been in contact with me ever since a kid. He put in me the allspark and a matrix of leadership. Am I a freak Bee?"

Starscream was in his holoform and he sighed.  
"I do not do those things like how megatron does anymore. I only want to be with you sweetspark."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Allie looked at him still waery "How can i trust you, We tried before and it didnt work  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Bee looked at her "Of course your not. You are an angel to me my love." he said  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly blushed and nodded getting on his berth. She looked up at him blushing.

Starscream sighed.  
"I really have changed baby. Let me prove it by showing my love for you."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Allie looked at him "You betrayed my trust! You betrayed yourself. for your dam title." she said.

Bee crawled over to her before he pounced and kissed her neck.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(shes got adfitude)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok 

Truly moaned and she mewled softly arching her back and she shuddered.

Starscream said he was very sorry to her and he would do anything to have her forgiveness.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Allie looked at him "Dont tell megatron.....Again." she said.

Bee soon bit down leaving a mark as he groped her breasts.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly whimpered softly aa she stroked him and rubbed his crotch. She became naked telling him to suckle her breasts.

Starscream said he would promise that and he kissed her all over her face and stroked her cheek.

Allie looked at him and blushed "U-umm, your a giant robot and im a tiny human." she said.

Bee smiled as he attached his mouth on to her nipple and sucked softly playing with the other one.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly moaned and whimpered holding his head closer to her chest as she arched her back shuddering in pure bliss.

Starscream smirked changing into his holoform and he smirked at her holding her close to him nuzzling her neck.

Bee continued as he lightly bit down and sucked harder.

Allie giggled as she tried to push him away "Hey haha that tickles."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly mewled and whimpered as she arched her back holding his face closer to her.

Starscream then nipped and nibbled her neck creating hickeys as he growled and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Bee held closer as he soon switched and gave the other side attention as his fingers rubbed.

Allie giggled and moaned at it as she intertwined her other hand in his hair.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Lol ok  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly elicited some sexual whimpers and cries of pleasure as she asked him to finger her r eat her pussy out.

Starscream went down and took off all of her clothes as he latched his mouth onto her perky right rosebud and suckled on it,  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ill reply tomorrow. Im tired  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
Mon at 11:27 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(im at work  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
When you can rp let me know   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Just saying we have not really rped with each other ever since the past week  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(sorry ive been busy with work, im not allowed to be on my phone.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Oh ok thats fine   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Let me know if you want to tomorrow then   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Okay ill try to reply tonight  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
Tue at 2:50 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(im here.)

Bee continued before he traveled down her body leaving bite marks and hickies.

Allie gasped as she blushed deeply and whimper softly at the feeling. It felt so good but she looked away.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok cool me too   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly moaned and squeaked softly as she arched her back and she shuddered in delight.

Starscream then suckled on her second nipple switching and made that rosebud harden and pop too.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i fell asleep.)

Bee soon looked at her as he tapped her thighs "Open up baby." he said.

Allie panted softly as she rubbed her thighs together "Q-quit teasing."  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly nodded as she opened up her legs wide for him telling him to plunge inside her already.

Starscream nodded as he plowed his dick right into her as he thrusted faster harder and deeper   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Allie yelped as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Bee nods before he tapped her clit with his fingers. He soon slowly slid inside stopping  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Night   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Night  
Wed at 10:44 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Will rp some tomorrow was busy today sorry about that   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(your good)  
Thu at 12:26 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Can you redo Bees part?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(ill be off today  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
Fri at 3:24 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly moaned and elicited mewl after whimper for him telling him to insert himself inside now.

Starscream then thrusted faster harder and deeper into her while he grunted and growled.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
Sat at 2:09 pm  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Still your turn   
Yesterday at 10:24 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
You were on last night but yet you have not responded   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
( i was with my family.)

Bee nods as he took off his pants before he inserted into her.

Allie whimpered as she had tears in her eyes "S-stop!".  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok I will rp soon   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(k)  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly moaned not feeling any discomfort or pain at all.

Starscream nodded staying still inside her as he waited for her to adjust.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
?   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(i was decorating for halloween)

Bee groaned before he suddenly started pounding into her.

Allie held him close as she whimpered "T-that h-hurt." she said.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey can we do another tmnt rp?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Or do you wanna continue this one?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hello?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
We have not really rped that much recently and idk why. I am always on  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
(Sorry, im bot ignoring you. Its just i am a college student and i wont be on 24/7)  
Today at 9:36 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok I understand. I’m so sorry I have been a pest I’ll do my part now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly whimpered and mewled out softly as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Starscream started pounding into her and grinding into her again once she adjusted to him saying it’s ok now.

Allie moaned loudly before she covered her mouth.

Bee looked as he put her legs on his shoulders as he pounded faster   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Oh ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Truly moaned and whimpered softly kissing him all over his holoform face.

Starscream thrusted faster harder and deeper into her while he kissed her lips.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Your turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
???  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Bee chuckled before he picked her up and pounded into her "Hows this?"

Allie moaned into the kiss as she whimpered  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh great honeybee! Fuck ahh!" Truly said moaning and then she climaxed.

Starscream humped and rammed into her womb at the end the dead end and he orgasmed into her.


End file.
